Dance
by HostessGirl
Summary: This is a story about my Oc's Victoria, Madison, and Kelsey. The girls and there boyfriends, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, are in history, when there perverted teacher assigns the girls a project completly unrelated to history.
1. Project

Project

Kelsey, Madison, Victoria, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou were in there last period, history. There teacher, , stood up in front of the class, He was an awkward, perverted short man with a large belly, red curly hair, and glasses.

"Okay class sence the weekend is coming up, I've decided to asigh a project." The hole class started started complaining, saying they had sports or plans for the weekend. Victoria, Who was sitting on Kaoru's lap, leaned back onto his chest and looked up to see him pouting, and giggled. Kaoru smiled at her and leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I hate his projects, there alway so stupid, and most of the time there not even related to History." She giggled again, And looked over at Madison and Hikaru who were alseep in each others arms, like always, then to Tamaki and Kelsey who were making out, and wondered how the hell we were passing this class.

"Now now class, settle down, I know you will injoy this project. It's not even related to History," The class sighed as he continued," Over the weekend three people of my choose will have to do a dance in front of the class."

Everyone immediately set up strait and looked at him, so wouldn't get picked the six students in the back of the class. Victoria was drawing with Karou holding her around her stomach, Looking over her shoulder waiting her draw, Hikaru and Madison still asleep, and Kelsey and Tamaki were now talking to each other.

looked at the Three teenage girls in the back. " Victoria Madison Kelsey will be the people dancing for us on Monday." None of them were paying attention to there teacher, and when he called there names.

Victoria looked at him confused,"Huh?" Madison stirred in her sleep,"Mmm, Go away Gorge Washington, I don't care about the revolution." and Kelsey and Tamaki just keep on talking like nothing happened.

Then the bell rang. "Alright class dismissed. Victoria, Madison, and Kelsey don't forget that your dance is due on Monday." and He left the six teens in the class room.

Victoria stood up and slammed her hands on the table after he left the room. "HEY I NEVER AGREED TO DANCE IN FRONT OF THE CLASS YOU PERVERT!" Her yelling startling Kaoru, who now had Victoria ass in his face, not that he minded, woke Madison and Hikaru, and got Tamaki and Kelsey's attention.

Madison started laughing as soon as she processed what Victoria had said." Hahaha You have to do the dancing project." Then Hikaru started laughing to. Victoria was about to rip there heads off but, Kaoru pulled her back into his lap.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because You and Kelsey have to do the project to!" She immediately stopped laughing, and yelled,"WHAT!"

Kelsey then stood up off Tamaki's lap, and grabbed the twin's hands Pulling them off there boyfriends. "Come on, this will be fun! I've alway wonted to be a choreographers!" Then she drug them out of the room, with the Victoria and Madison looking more then unhappy. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed," Well there goes our date Tomorrow night." Tamaki let his head drop,"Ya mine to."


	2. Monday

Monday

Kelsey walked out of the locker room. She had made a dance routine on Friday, tought it to the twins on Saturday, and forced the twins to go shopping with her for the dance outfits. Kelsey walked out of the locker room. She had on a black half shirt that said 59 with two white stripe on each sleeve, black skinny yoga pants, and black high heeled sneakers. "Come on guys were going to be late!" She yelled at Madison and Victoria who were still in the bathroom.

They slowly inched out, embarrassed at the outfit Kelsey had picked out for them. They both had on black booty shorts with light green trimming, half shirts that had swag on them with two white lines over the word, and black high heeled sneakers.

"I can't believe your making us do this," Madison said pouting. Usually they would just take a zero. "Especially in these cloths." Victoria said tugging at the end of her shirt. "AND WHY DO YOU GET TO WEAR PANTS!" They yelled simultaneity at Kelsey. "Would you two stop complaining were going to be late for class." They crossed there arms and pouted as they walked down the hall to class.

"Kelsey," The twin whispered quietly. She looked over her shoulder at them. "What." "I don't like the way everyone is looking at us." Madison whispered timidly. Victoria shivered at all the guys who were following them with there eyes. Kelsey looked around, she hadn't noticed all the guy staring them. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea.' She thought, but she pushed it aside and thought about what Tamaki would say when he saw her when he saw her in this, and the twins, scared that if they stopped foe a second they would mauled by teenage boys, clung to Kelsey like their life's depended on it.

They entered the room only to be met with more lustful stares from the class, and some glares from the girl. Tamaki was in the back trying to stop his nose bleed desperately, while the twin just started at there Madison and Victoria in a trance.

The room had been arranged so there was room in the front by the white bored for them to dance. They walked to the front, Kelsey was as confident as alway, while the twins tried to hide behind her, feeling exposed. Once they got to the front Kelsey made Madison and Victoria get out from behind her and stand in there spots for the dance. Madison and Victoria exchanged worried looked from the way was looking at them. finally started their song and the started dancing.

(I really don't won't to describe there dance so go to YouTube and look up "waveya the baddest female' and pretend the girls are the ones dancing in the video Madison and Victoria on the sides and Kelsey in the middle)

As soon as they were finished left the room yelling. "Class dismissed!" And he was followed by most of the guys in the room running to the bathroom to stop there nose bleeds. "See that wasn't so bad no was it!" See looked back at the twins to see them on 's computer. "What are you guy doing?" She questioned as wpshe walked over to them. "What do you think we're doing we're changing all our grades to A's." Madison said focused on the computer screen. Victoria smiled at her. "Won't us to change your to." She glared at them. "No I'm fine, I'm going to go home, I'll see you there when you get home." they waved at her as she left the room. "Bye!"


End file.
